Targets
by Wishing For Right Now
Summary: There's a moment when the truth has to be revealed. In this case, it is time for the Cahills to realize that their enemies aren't only each other.
1. Intro

_Amy_

"This is the model of the Lockheed Model 10 Electra," the tour guide explained, running a hand through her blond curls.

My eyes followed the tour guide's gaze. In front of me was the same aircraft in which Amelia Earhart disappeared on 1937. Well, not the _real_ one, it is a model at least two times smaller. But still, it is a bit of my role model's history, and I cherish everything I can learn about Amelia. I know that since she's a Madrigal and I am too, I should know everything about her. But little is known of Madrigals, only what it is already written down in history, for reasons that we all know already.

"I'm sure that a parachute and a lot of suitcases would fit there," Carol Rennalds, my seven-month best friend, whispered next to me.

I looked at her, puzzled, "What?"

She raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows, "You know, my theory of Amelia parachuting off the plane on purpose, landing on an island, and start living there?"

I shook my head, turning to look at the aircraft once more. Carol is what you could call a real class clown. I mean, she likes to laugh at everything, crack jokes in class, and embarrass weaker people…including me. Which makes me wonder why she is my best friend in the first place.

It all started like this; when I started high school, I found out that the school's library had a collection of all Shakespeare's works. So the same day I returned from the hunt, I headed over to the library and immediately started reading _Romeo and Juliet_. And there I found Carol. She was sitting down on the floor, her eyes glued on a _Midsummer's Night Dream_. When she noticed my presence, she had smiled sweetly at me, and told me that she was new at school. Later, I found out that she also liked reading books, and I befriended her quickly, never suspecting that the next week she would crack a joke about my shyness and embarrass me. But she was one of the only people I could talk to without having my cheeks turn red or stammer (something that I hadn't really done since the clue hunt), so I _had_ to forgive her after she did that.

"Do you think they'll ever find something that will reveal what really happened to her?" I asked Carol.

Carol smirked, "Sure, when your cheeks stop turning red whenever someone looks at you."

She said it loud enough for the students around us to hear, and soon there was scattered snickering around us. I immediately reddened, and glanced at Carol, who shrugged innocently.

See what I mean?

If it were any other occasion, I would've walked over to the teacher, and stayed glued to her side to avoid any other jokes about my blushing habit. But since we where at the _Smithsonian Air and Space Museum_ I started to marvel at the sights around me, ignoring the mocking stares of everybody around me. That's right, the _Smithsonian Air and Space Museum_. This is a dream come true for me. And tomorrow, we are heading over to the _Smithsonian American Art Museum_, our last stop in the Smithsonian museums. This is even better than a giant library filled with books of my interest.

"Ok, Boston High students, we are near a bathroom, if you wish to go, I'll guide the way," the tour guide said, interrupting my marveling.

Is she kidding me? Why would I stop to go to the bathroom when there are still miles of the museum to observe? But of course, I am the only one that thinks like that, since almost all the students left, including Carol. The only ones who stayed were Landon Campbell, the teacher's pet, and Mrs. Lloyds, my favorite teacher and the one who is responsible for this field trip.

Landon smiled at me, "Not going Amy?"

I shook my head and quickly looked away. Besides the fact that I am also shy around Landon, I wanted to resist the urge of spatting something mean at him in front of Mrs. Lloyds. He can be the teacher's pet, but he is even worse than David Shay, the school's bully. Or well, at least for me, since any other student would just stand up to Landon.

I started to walk towards one of the exhibits that had caught my attention earlier just to avoid being near him.

"Don't wander far, Amy!" Mrs. Lloyds called out as I started walking towards the _Apollo 11_.

"Yes, Mrs. Lloyds," I replied politely, glancing back from my shoulder.

I saw that Landon was still looking me with a mischievous smirk, so I walked faster until I reached the _Apollo 11_. When I stopped, I looked back, just to find Mrs. Lloyds laughing loudly at one of Landon's joke. I realized that I had walked even farther than I had planned to, but I didn't give it much thought. Normally, I would've been worried that I would get in trouble for disobeying the teacher, but I _really_ didn't want to hear Landon's voice at this moment.

Touching the glass of the exhibit, I started to walk towards another model.

A small chuckle startled me, making me jump. When I realized that it was just a toddler playing with his mother's fingers, I relaxed. Even with all the amazing models in front of me, I couldn't ignore the weird feeling I had been having all day long. Have you ever felt as if someone was looking at you and studying every step you took? That's exactly how I felt. And there were other signs, too, that worried me…I had seen three men dressed exactly the same, with blue polos and beige trousers, looking at me while pretending to see brochures. After you spend a few weeks trying to escape from willing-to-kill relatives and almost stalkers, you kind of develop a sixth spy sense. And after you're attacked by Vespers in a bank, you become paranoid.

Could these men be Vespers?

All of a sudden, I heard a shuffling noise behind me. I stopped, and discretely turned my head around. There was nothing, but I still couldn't get the feeling that someone was watching me. And it wasn't in a good way.

But before I could give it any thought, my whole vision went black, and a hand covered my mouth. I started to struggle, but then I felt a small pinch on my arm, making me feel weak.

What happened next was hard to remember. It was as if I was sleepwalking. I remember being dragged out of the museum, pulled through the parking lot, being pushed inside a vehicle, and then...nothing really. However, I was jolted right awake when the blindfold was removed from my eyes.

I was still kind of dizzy, but I could still tell that we were far away from the Smithsonian, thanks to the sight outside the window. How long had it been since I had left the museum?

"Oh, good, you're awake."

I looked away from the window, and followed the voice. That's when I realized that I was on a limousine, and I couldn't help but gasp loudly when I realized who was in front of me.

* * *

_First of all, I want to apologize if Amy is OOC. I am not sure if she is, but if you notice it, please review telling me, because I don't really like my characters being OOC *chuckles*. Anyways, this is just an intro, and I have already kind of developed the plot of this in my head, so if I get enough reviews telling me to continue, I will. Also, if you spot any grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out, since grammar isn't really my strongest point. I hope you like this, and…review telling me what you think! :D_


	2. Chapter 1

_Ian_

"Natalie?" Amy exclaimed as her green eyes widened.

Natalie looked up and nodded, "That's right."

Amy glanced around, "Wh-where am I?"

"In Boston," I responded as I adjusted my collar, then gazed at her, "Where else, Amy?"

"Uh, at Washington at the Smithsonian?" she replied her brows furrowed.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that. But it was an emergency," Natalie answered and smiled innocently.

"Sorry about wha…"

Amy's voice trailed off, and soon, her pretty, peaceful face was replaced by a pretty but angry face.

"You _Cobras_ brought me here after injecting me that liquid, didn't you? You –you kidnappers!" Amy exclaimed, "Why did you do that?"

"Amy, we did it for a good reason," I started. I wanted to calm her down, because for some reason, I wanted to see her happy. But instead, I made her even angrier.

"Good reason? Yeah, so injecting some chemical in my body and taking me here _against my will_ is something good!" she ranted, "What about Mrs. Lloyds, huh? She must be panicking by now! And…and do you know how long I've waited to go to Washington? You just blew it all away!"

"So this _is_ about the museum, isn't it?" Natalie asked her, even calmer than I expected her to be, "What is so valuable in that museum, anyways, that has you so mad?"

"What is so valuable?" Amy repeated, "Oh, I don't know. Just the most important artifacts from history!"

I rolled my eyes, "Amy, you're a relative of the people who used those artifacts."

Amy glared at me, but I could tell that she knew I was right.

"Okay, then…care to explain what is so good about kidnapping me?" Amy asked. She was calmer now, but I could still detect a hint of madness in her tone of voice.

"It's not just "good" it is important," Natalie corrected as she set down her Chanel purse.

Amy still looked mad.

"Maybe I should add that this is about our family?" I asked.

That settled it. Amy wasn't mad anymore, but interested.

"What?" she asked.

I smirked triumphantly, "First, let me tell you about Mrs. Lloyds. Your uncle told us that she was a Madrigal agent and she was hired to protect you, so she knows that you left."

"Protect me from what?" Amy asked.

The smirk vanished away from my face, "Amy, the Vespers attacked you after the hunt, didn't they?"

Amy nodded.

Before Natalie could say anything rude, I asked, "So from whom do you think, then?"

All of the color from Amy's face drained away, "Oh my God…have there been any other attacks?"

I exhaled, "Not attacks, but a threat."

"May I explain now? After all, I just turned twelve. I am almost an adult," Natalie bragged.

I turned to look at her, "And I turned fifteen way before you turned twelve, so who is more mature?"

"Haven't you heard? Girls are more mature than boys," Natalie replied as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that fact doesn't apply to you, dear sister," I said.

Natalie scowled and turned her attention back at her nails.

"Anyways," I addressed Amy, who looked more confused and scared than she did back in the hunt, "Don't worry, I don't think it is anything serious. You see-"

"How do you know that? Fiske didn't tell us what the letter said, only who it was from," Natalie interrupted.

I shot her a look, then turned back at Amy, "Yes, my sister is right. But he did tell us that our family's safety was at sake."

I gazed at her when I finished. I could tell by the way her hand was pressed against her cheek that she was deep in thought. After a while, she looked up, with a suspicious glint in her eyes, "There's still some things I don't get. First, why didn't you guys just ask me to go with you instead of kidnapping me?"

"Oh, yes, that one was one of Natalie's _brilliant_ ideas," I answered, "I didn't agree with that, by the way. But you know how younger siblings can whine when they don't get what they want."

Natalie looked as if she was about to throw her shoe at me, "I thought she was going to run away when she saw us!"

"We are not in the hunt anymore, there's no need for that," I replied.

"Ok, ok," Amy said, "On to the next question…why did _you_ pick me up, and not any of my other relatives?"

Natalie stared pointedly at me, "Mr. Polite here wanted to be the gentleman of the day and pick you up."

"Well, at least I don't go around injecting chemicals to other people," I snapped, "And, anyways, we were the only family members who could acquire a helicopter in such a short notice."

"Whatever you say, brother," Natalie murmured.

I quickly looked out the window to prevent Natalie from asking more questions. I'm sure everyone in the limo, including the chauffeur, knew that my given reason wasn't the real one. Except for Amy, probably.

"Well, thank you, Ian," Amy said.

Scratch what I said before. Amy also knew.

* * *

"Can you believe that with all the money they now have they decided to buy a bigger apartment? Why not a majestic mansion like ours?" Natalie asked me.

I walked through the hallways of an apartment building as I carried my bag and Amy's suitcase from Washington.

"I think it's a good idea, that way, they can keep a low profile," I replied.

Natalie snorted, "Sorry for them, but that didn't work. They already got attacked by the Vespers. And, anyways, you're just saying that because of Amy."

I glared at her. But before I could reply anything, Dan emerged from one of the doors.

"Oh, here they are," Dan said. He frowned, "Where's Amy?"

I turned around, but I didn't see her. I started to panic and think the worst, "I thought she was behind us."

Dan's eyes widened.

"Or maybe she just took the elevator," Natalie said, clearly annoyed, "My bags are pretty heavy."

"What?" Dan and I asked in unison.

All of a sudden, there was a _ding_, and the elevator doors slid open. A puffing Amy walked out, "Hey, dweeb. Had a good time while I was gone?"

"You asked her to carry your bags after you had her unconscious for five hours?" I muttered.

"I did not ask her. I just left my bags in the lobby," Natalie replied.

I glared at Natalie and walked up to Amy, "Let me take those."

Happily, Amy handed me the bags, and I quickly walked over to Natalie. When I stopped in front of her, she frowned, "What are you-"

I shoved the suitcases at her, "You're an "adult" now, carry them yourself."

Natalie gasped but she grabbed the bags and walked past a snickering Dan. I smirked, and with Amy closely behind me, walked inside the Cahill's apartment.

Once inside, I was greeted by the sight of all my relatives who participated in the hunt sitting all across the dining room. There was Hamilton Holt, Madison and Reagan, whose mouths were wide open in laughter. It took me a while to realize who they were laughing at. They were laughing at Sinead Starling, who had an orange stain on her skirt, thanks to a spilled orange juice glass. Next to her, Ted and Ned chatted cheerfully with Alistair Oh. Sally, Lilly or whatever Dan's and Amy's au pair's name was talked to Jonah Wizard.

"Finally, we are all here," William McIntyre said as he emerged from a room. Fiske Cahill walked closely behind William, "Could you all please take a seat?"

"There are three empty seats next to me," Hamilton said once he noticed us.

I swallowed. Hamilton still scared me, especially because he had become bigger in the past seven months. But once I remembered I still carried my dart gun in my pocket, I walked towards him confidently.

"Hello, children," Alistair greeted, "Amy, Ian…have you two grown taller?"

Amy shrugged humbly, but I replied, "I guess I have grown a few inches."

Natalie cleared her throat and stood straighter, "I am twelve now."

As if being twelve automatically makes you the tallest person in the world.

"Oh, yes, Natalie, you have grown taller too," Alistair said and quickly turned around.

Natalie smirked at me and sat down, leaving two seats in between her and Hamilton. She patted the seat next to her, "Oh, Amy, could you please seat down next to me. I need some teenager advice now that I am twelve."

I frowned, "You are not a teenager, yet."

"Well, she is a preteen," Amy told me, walking past me. She sat down next to Natalie and looked at me expectantly, "Aren't you going to seat down?"

I glanced at Natalie, who had a mischivieous glint in her eyes. So she knows about my fear to be near Hamilton. Well, she wasn't the one who was nearly strangled by him back in England.

I sat next to Hamilton and tried to smile, "How are you doing, Hamilton?"

Hamilton turned around. He punched me "lightly" on my shoulder and grinned, "Awesome. Life's been good with those five million dollars."

_Imagine having trillions_, I wanted to brag, but in that instant, William cleared his throat and held up a white envelope, "Would you all please pay attention?"

* * *

_I am so sorry for the delay, I really wanted to update earlier, but I had this competition I had to go too. I spent the whole week practicing, so I didn't really have time to update. A million thanks to: __**plaincrazysuckup**__ (you get half a cookie for almost guessing :D ), __**123fizzi**__ (thanks for the constructive critizism, again), __**Jaffacake98**__, __**desiree31**__, and __**splitheart1120**__ for reviewing. I also want to thank __**EkatGirl222**__, __**TheJazzyDolphin**__ and __**antonymousgirl **__for alerting and __**r0si3e**__ for favoriting. _

_Review telling me what you think and if you spot any OOCness, grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, feel free to let me know._


End file.
